


Cross the Bridge

by IminHamiltonHell (IminUndertaleHell)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And I wrote this in about ten minutes, I write a lot of sad stuff at all hours of the night, M/M, This is really deep and stuff, and I have to work tomorrow, it's really sad, this is just sadness, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminHamiltonHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and John are getting a divorce, simple as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initial Reaction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/203956) by TheGoliathBeetle. 



Daylight found the two seated, one across from the other. While one was trying to focus on anything but the other, the other was only focusing on the one. They sat in a silence, tense and forced. The kids were still asleep, so they didn’t want to say anything. The two were screaming last night, but the kids were out of the house. They didn’t have to hear it. It was good that they didn’t have to listen.

The silence only grew thicker as the tension grew. Neither knew what to say at this point. John looked at Alexander, Alexander looked at John, but neither spoke a word.

“What went wrong,” Alex whispered as tears filled his voice, but not his eyes. He was strong, and he could do this. “Why did it end up like this?”

John didn’t answer, he only stared. He wouldn’t speak, as speaking would make the words tumble out of his mouth. He fucked up, and wanted to apologize for it. He knew that nothing could fix it, but there might be hope, right?

“I’m sorry.” Tears were in his voice too, much thicker than in Alexander’s. He let it slip, and the floodgates would break any moment.

“It happens sometimes, John. We’re just going to have to deal with it.”

“People don’t just fall…  _ out _ of love.”

“It happens more often than you would think,” Alex chuckled. “Most people stay together, and many would stay together in our case specifically for the kids. The thing is, our kids are smart as hell and would know that we aren’t happy. It’s just easier, I promise.”

“So, how are we going to do this?” Alex leaned forward at John’s question.

“We take our biological kids, and we can negotiate the rest out of court.” John nodded.

“The kids are going to miss each other.”

“Just because we’re divorcing means that they won’t get to see each other. We can still be on good terms, and they can still see each other.” Alex smiled, but John could tell there were no happy emotions behind it. “They never make divorce look so hard in movies.”

“I know,” John laughed. “They make it seem so bitter and full of hate. There’s no hate between us, it’s just that we know that we won’t be happy together anymore.” John kept laughing. The laughing became sobbing, and it ended with Alex pulling him close. Little did John know, Alex was holding back his tears as the other sobbed into his chest.


	2. Reaction of Others

Philip held Frances as she cried. Heavy sobs wracked her small frame as Philip rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her. Her sobs turned to hiccups, and eventually to heavy breathing.

“Things will be okay, Frances.”

“They  _ can’t _ get a divorce! What if I get sent back? I don’t  _ want _ to go to Maryland.”

“John has full and legal custody over you. Martha can’t take you unless she goes to court and has evidence that she would be a more fit parent than John.”

“What do you think they’ll do? After they’re separated?”

“I know that Papa wants to be a lawyer again, and John will probably go back to being an EMT. Just like it was before they met, but with the memories that they made. Papa will probably go back to New York, and John will probably go back to South Carolina with you.”

Frances scoffed. “Like  _ that _ would ever happen. Grandpa Henry hates him, so there would be no point in going back.”

“Well, then he’ll probably work with Lafayette and Herc to find a place. He’ll have you, so he knows that he needs to be near both a school and a hospital.” There was a knock at the door before it opened. John was standing there.

“Why are you and Alex getting a divorce,” Frances screamed as she tried to wiggle out of Philip’s grip. “Why? Don’t you guys still love each other?” Philip made sure that she didn’t leave his arms.

“That’s just it, Frances,” John said and she stopped. “We don’t love each other anymore.” She sat in shock. “People can fall in love, but they can also fall out of love. That’s why Alex and I are parting ways. We will still be on good terms, and you two will still get to see each other, but we just won’t be living together. Alex won’t be my husband, and I won’t be his. It’s as simple as that. Some of the things in the house will belong to me and you, and other things will belong to Alex and Philip. Things will be just fine.”

“And what if they aren’t,” Frances screamed again. “What if things aren’t okay? What if we leave and something happened, or they leave and something happens? What if things don’t go as planned and you find that you still love each other?” John stepped forward and wrapped her in a hug. She held onto him and cried as Philip curled into John’s embrace.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.”


End file.
